


and your smile shines like the morning sun

by pendulumclock



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Firefighter Galo, Fluff, M/M, Theatre AU, Theatre Actor Lio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendulumclock/pseuds/pendulumclock
Summary: «Ilproblema» fece attenzione a marcare bene la parola «È che ormai è evidente che i tuoi sono solo dei pretesti per visitare il teatro!»«Ti ho già detto che le mie non sono scuse!!»E non lo erano davvero, dannazione. Mica era colpa sua se tutte le volte che era stato certo ci fosse bisogno del loro aiuto, i suoi sospetti si erano rivelati infondati. Ma era meglio togliersi il dubbio intervenendo subito, piuttosto che lasciare le persone al suo interno esposte a un possibile pericolo.Ed era solo un caso che si trattasse sempre del teatro. Che motivo aveva di volerci andare di continuo? Nessuno, ecco. Quindi la teoria delle scuse non reggeva, neanche un po’.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 11
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	and your smile shines like the morning sun

**Author's Note:**

> COW-T 10 – settimana 3, M3  
> Prompt: 1) Teatro  
> 2) “Non è vero che l’oblio non esiste. La testa seleziona, fa archivio continuamente e molto scarta. Fa spazio, compatta. Magari non elimina del tutto ma comprime in un formato illeggibile. Anche se ti sforzi non trovi la chiave, non lo puoi decifrare più.” (Concita De Gregorio)  
> 3) Ossessione

«Questa cosa è diventata un'ossessione!»

Sotto lo sguardo inquisitore di Remi, Galo si sistemò meglio sui gomiti e continuò a orientare attenzione e forze sulla cannuccia che, stretta tra le sue labbra imbronciate, era il pratico mezzo che gli permetteva di bere il suo frullato, posato davanti a lui sul tavolo. Evitava anche di alzare gli occhi, preferendo soffermarsi sulla scintillante superficie di metallo nero.

«Oh andiamo, Remi! Non essere così cattivo con lui!»

La voce di Aina che giunse in sua difesa ebbe giusto la capacità di fomentare ancora di più la collera di Remi. A braccia conserte e in piedi di fronte a loro, le scoccò un'occhiata a metà tra l'incredulo e il furioso.

« _Non essere cattivo??_ È la _settima_ volta in dieci giorni che mandiamo qualcuno al teatro in città perché il _nostro caro Galo_ qui presente, a quanto pare, ha sviluppato l' _incredibile_ abilità di accorgersi di situazioni di pericolo, _guarda caso_ sempre e solo nello stesso posto, che si rivelano poi essere falsi allarme» le rispose con il tono e il sorriso di chi usa il sarcasmo per scongiurare il pericolo di finire a rompere qualcosa, o menare qualcuno.

«Ehi, credevo davvero che l’entrata principale fosse rimasta bloccata!» si giustificò a gran voce Galo. Aveva visto un gruppo di persone provare a spingere la porta d’ingresso del teatro senza riuscire a entrare. Così aveva chiamato la squadra, pensando fosse necessario sfondarla. Avevano scoperto dopo che era solo una porta che faceva un po’ i capricci, e qualcuno doveva averla chiusa con più veemenza del dovuto. Erano bastati un paio di braccia più massicce e un’altra spinta vigorosa.

Non esattamente una situazione che richiedesse il loro intervento, pensandoci a posteriori. Galo, il broncio sempre più accentuato, si fece piccolo dietro al suo bicchiere.

«E poi non ci siamo andati davvero tutte quelle volte...»

« _Vuoi che ti faccia una lista??_ »

«Ma che problema c’è ad assicurarsi che sia tutto a posto, scusa!? Non è forse il nostro lavoro??»

Galo brandì, in un qualche tentativo di apparire intimidatorio, il suo frullato come fosse una spada, la minacciosa cannuccia puntata contro il suo interlocutore. Ma Remi, vagando con lo sguardo prima sull’arma "letale" e poi di nuovo sul viso di Galo, rimase del tutto impassibile.

«Il _problema_ » fece attenzione a marcare bene la parola «È che ormai è evidente che i tuoi sono solo dei pretesti per visitare il teatro!»

«Ti ho già detto che le mie non sono scuse!!»

E non lo erano davvero, dannazione. Mica era colpa sua se tutte le volte che era stato certo ci fosse bisogno del loro aiuto, i suoi sospetti si erano rivelati infondati. Ma era meglio togliersi il dubbio intervenendo subito, piuttosto che lasciare le persone al suo interno esposte a un possibile pericolo.

Ed era solo un caso che si trattasse sempre del teatro. Che motivo aveva di volerci andare di continuo? Nessuno, ecco. Quindi la teoria delle scuse non reggeva, neanche un po’.

«Non te ne rendi nemmeno conto, Galo» sbuffò Remi esasperato, insieme a quello che suonava molto come un _ma la cosa non mi stupisce,_ pronunciato a bassa voce mentre scuoteva la testa.

A quello non ebbe di che rispondere. E di fronte al suo silenzio, Remi sospirò di nuovo.

«Ascolta, se ti sei preso una cotta per quell’attore a me sta bene, chiedigli il numero o prova a invitarlo a prendere qualcosa» disse quindi con il tono ormai stanco «Ma piantala di trascinarti dietro l’intera squadra ogni volta che vuoi vederlo!»

Galo strinse le braccia al petto, cannuccia di nuovo alla bocca, anche se a giudicare dal rumore che faceva non appena aspirava, il suo frullato era quasi finito.

Lui non aveva una cotta per quell'attore, né ne era ossessionato. Si erano tutti fissati su questa cosa solo perché lo aveva nominato giusto qualche volta. _Gli ossessionati al massimo erano loro_. Lui era solo... curioso, ecco. Questa era la parola giusta.

Galo lo aveva visto la prima volta che si erano recati lì, qualche settimana prima, quando era arrivato un allarme incendio dal teatro di Promepolis. Alcuni passanti si erano accorti del fumo che usciva da una delle finestre del secondo piano, e li avevano chiamati immediatamente.

Si era trattato però di un falso allarme. Non c'era nessun incendio, ma solo la troupe degli effetti speciali che lavorava con la nuova macchina del fumo. E gli era giusto sfuggita un po' la mano.

La compagnia teatrale nemmeno si era accorta del trambusto, tanto che quando la squadra di Galo era entrata correndo nella sala principale, li avevano trovati sul palco a procedere tranquillamente con le prove. Si erano pure beccati qualche occhiataccia, quasi fossero stati loro a interromperli di proposito. Una volta smentito l’allarme, poi, avevano ripreso come se nulla fosse.

Fu in quella occasione che Galo lo vide. Capelli chiarissimi, spalle dritte e uno sguardo carico di fuoco. Calcava il palco con la fierezza di un leader, muovendosi come se quello fosse il suo elemento naturale.

Galo non era riuscito a togliergli gli occhi di dosso nemmeno per un istante. Si ricordava ancora la sua battuta a memoria.

 _“Non è vero che l’oblio non esiste”_ aveva pronunciato solenne all’altro attore che lo accompagnava sulla scena, prima di voltarsi in direzione della platea _“La testa seleziona, fa archivio continuamente e molto scarta. Fa spazio, compatta. Magari non elimina del tutto ma comprime in un formato illeggibile”._

Il modo in cui aveva parlato, il tono deciso ma ferito che mostrava i sentimenti al momento opportuno. Il sospiro rassegnato alla fine, il viso che si era contratto in un’espressione di sofferenza.

Galo non sapeva perché gli fosse rimasta così impressa, di quella cosa dell’oblio non ci aveva capito un accidente. Non sapeva neanche che rappresentazione stessero facendo. Ma tutte le emozioni che trasmettevano quelle parole lo avevano investito in pieno, come un treno in corsa.

E si era chiesto come sarebbe stato se quell’attore avesse recitato pezzi in cui doveva esprimerne altre, di emozioni. Come la gioia. Chissà come si sarebbe illuminato il palcoscenico, se avesse sorriso.

Ma di certo non stava a crearsi da solo situazioni per incontrarlo. Che sciocchezza! Non aveva nemmeno tutta questa voglia di vederlo - certo, se si fossero incrociati per caso non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto. Ma non si trattava di un’ossessione, né tantomeno di una cotta. Solo curiosità unita a una serie di fortuite coincidenze, tutto qui.

Non c’era di certo alcun nesso tra i suoi continui allarmi e il fatto che dal nulla gli tornassero in mente la voce e la battuta di quell’attore, nei momenti più disparati.

_“Anche se ti sforzi non trovi la chiave, non lo puoi decifrare più”._

Gli tornò in mente pure mentre un pomeriggio era in fila alla caffetteria, senza alcun motivo apparente. Aveva solo fatto capolino tra i suoi pensieri, come le altre volte, ma quel giorno quasi voleva anticipargli la sorpresa che il caso sembrava avergli riservato.

«Oh, se non è il nostro caro e dedito pompiere!»

Galo non riconobbe la voce della persona che, a giudicare dall’appellativo, si stava rivolgendo a lui. Ma non appena si voltò, le tre figure che si ritrovò davanti gli risultarono subito familiari. Erano membri della compagnia teatrale. Due di loro li aveva intravisti sul palco diverse volte. L’altro, quello più vicino e direttamente dietro Galo, era _lui_. L’attore della battuta sull’oblio.

«Ah, buongiorno» salutò, la saliva che di colpo sembrava sparita dalla sua bocca.

«Buongiorno a lei» ricambiò il ragazzo con lunghi capelli indaco, mentre fu quello coi capelli rossi - il proprietario della voce di prima - che si premurò di aggiungere «Oggi niente sospette fughe di gas?»

Galo sentì le guance imporporarsi all’istante. Come dimenticarla quella. Tra tutte le sue mirabolanti irruzioni al teatro era stato forse la più infondata, doveva riconoscere. Se ci ripensava, gli veniva voglia di sprofondare dieci metri sotto terra. E le risate dei due non fecero che buttare benzina sul fuoco.

Il suo attore - non suo _suo_ , ovviamente, suo solo per comodità - si limitò a un breve sbuffo divertito, per fortuna. Aveva i voluminosi capelli raccolti in un codino basso, notò Galo. Gli donavano.

«È in servizio oggi?» gli chiesero quando le risate scemarono del tutto.

«Sì, ora sono in pausa»

«Ah, allora non la disturberemo. Si goda pure il suo caffè»

Si congedarono con un cenno del capo che Galo ricambiò per riflesso, tornando quindi a girarsi in direzione della cassa. Con la coda dell’occhio, vide l’attore estrarre dalla tasca il cellulare e ingannare con esso l’attesa del suo turno. Non aveva aperto bocca, durante quel breve scambio.

E per qualche motivo la cosa lo rattristò. Galo di cose da dirgli ne aveva tante, a pensarci bene. Tipo il fatto che non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa quella sua battuta, o che il suo modo di recitare fosse incredibile. Avrebbe dovuto dirglielo, visto che era un parere sincero.

Si voltò così di nuovo indietro.

«Io... non sono un esperto di teatro» precisò per cominciare, rivolgendosi direttamente all’interessato.

Il ragazzo sollevò lo sguardo incrociando il suo, una traccia di confusione a corrugargli lievemente la fronte. Non disse nulla, ma il fatto che continuava a guardarlo era segno che lo stava ascoltando.

«Però quando ti ho visto recitare quel monologo» ripescò il termine dalla sua memoria, facendoselo prestare da Remi «Sono rimasto colpito»

Annuì più volte, come se aiutasse a confermare la sua tesi. Anche gli altri due ragazzi sembravano ora essersi interessati alla conversazione, anche se non capiva perché avessero iniziato a lanciarsi strane occhiate tra di loro. Optò per ignorarli.

«Sinceramente non ci ho capito niente del discorso e di tutta quella roba sull’oblio» ammise, passandosi una mano dietro la nuca «Ma la passione che ci hai messo... ecco, secondo me sei un bravissimo attore»

E l’altro raddrizzò le spalle, gli occhi sbarrati e le labbra schiuse per la sorpresa.

«Volevo solo dire questo»

Gli offrì quindi un ultimo raggiante sorriso, soddisfatto a pieno del suo operato. Colse appena in tempo il “grazie” farfugliatogli in risposta, prima di rimettersi ordinatamente in fila.

Ora sì che si sentiva bene e poteva godersi il caffè. Era proprio contento di averci parlato. Magari la prossima volta avrebbe potuto dirgli della battuta. E forse poteva anche farsela spiegare.

Solo che la prossima volta bussò alla porta prima del previsto.

«Giovedì prossimo»

Galo si ritrovò a girarsi una terza volta. Il ragazzo frugò veloce all’interno della sua tracolla, tirando poi fuori quelli che sembravano foglietti di carta, lunghi e stretti. Glieli porse, sotto il suo sguardo leggermente accigliato.

«Giovedì prossimo c’è la prima dello spettacolo» gli spiegò per chiarire la sua confusione «Se le va, mi farebbe piacere che venisse»

Galo allungò la mano afferrandoli, e in quel momento capì di cosa si trattava. Erano biglietti. I biglietti per la rappresentazione.

«Ne ho con me solo tre, ma lascerò detto in biglietteria di farvi entrare, nel caso volessero aggregarsi anche i suoi colleghi»

Stringendoli tra le dita e facendo attenzione a non stropicciarli, Galo li osservò incredulo, mentre un lieve calore gli inondava pian piano il petto. Sentì gli zigomi quasi fargli male per quanto fosse ampio il sorriso che fece in quel momento.

«Grazie! Ci sarò senz’altro!!»

E lo vide sorridere a sua volta, mentre alle sue spalle il rosso faceva lo stesso e tirava intanto una gomitata complice al ragazzo dai capelli indaco. _Che tipi strani_.

«La aspettiamo allora»

Galo fissò con occhi luccicanti i biglietti ancora qualche secondo, prima di riporli al sicuro nella sua tasca. Poi tese in avanti la mano.

«Sono Galo Thymos, comunque! Al vostro servizio!»

Il ragazzo ricambiò la stretta dopo averlo osservato per un attimo.

«Lio Fotia»

 _Lio_. Così il “suo attore” aveva finalmente un nome.

«Non vedo l’ora di assistere al vostro spettacolo!»

E forse fu frutto dell’entusiasmo del momento, ma _quel sorriso_ , quello che Lio gli offrì per ringraziarlo in quel preciso istante, fece fare le capriole al suo stomaco.

Lo aveva detto, lui. Che sorridendo poteva di certo illuminare un teatro intero.

**Author's Note:**

> L'idea per questa AU mi è venuta quasi subito quando ho visto i prompt teatro e ossessione, ma non trovavo il terzo da ficcarci dentro XDD e alla fine mi sono buttata sulla citazione di De Gregorio.  
> Visto che il tetto massimo di questa settimana erano 2000 parole mi è toccato stringere un po' in alcuni punti per non sforare <\3 ma alla fine sono contenta nel complesso di com'è venuta /o/


End file.
